No Slaughter Without Laughter
by Evil Detective
Summary: Continuation of Teru's hax play. Based on Saki Achiga Hen ch 09, Shiraitodai's POV, also Ryuuka/Toki. And of course Awai/Sumire


No Slaughter without Laughter

Continuation of Miyanaga Teru's hax play

Based on Saki Achiga-hen ch 09

Oh, and Happy birthday to me...

Now on to the story!

* * *

"I'm back." Awai muttered, opening the door with her left hand because she has a bag full off drinks on her right hand.

"Welcome back. Just in time before the second match start." Sumire replied, glanced a bit at the second year before focusing her attention to the screen.

"Wow, Teru is sitting North?" Awai commented offhandedly, flopped herself beside Sumire and handed the school's princess her favorite drink, Diet Coke. Or so Awai claimed her to be, although Sumire immediately went into TsunTsun mode and rejected it vehemently. "That's optimizing her play style, right?"

And she said she only bought them bottles of Sprite Zero.

Oh, well, a change of plan in Awai's sight.

"Indeed, and now the one in front of her is Toki instead of that Dora gatherer but Yakitori Achiga girl, Mutsumi Kuro." Sumire replied, opened her bottle and took a sip.

"I feel slightly concerned with that Onjouji-san." Sumire then continued, and Awai frowned. She then leered, because she has in mind what Sumire might be thinking about. "Don't get weird ideas, Awai."

"Eh, I don't know that you've got it bad with ill-girl like Toki..." Sumire, noticing Awai's provocative comment, choose to ignore her as she knew the girl is teasing her.

"She already has Shimizudani Ryuuka, you know..." Awai then continued, and Sumire raised an eyebrow.

Even Shibuya and Seiko looked at her with mild interest, although Sumire wondered if it really the time to be gossiping.

"All right now, just, uh, pay attention on the screen, and I'll talk... Don't wanna feel bad for Ru-chan..." Everyone nodded but Sumire rolled her eyes.

In truth is, probably Teru could care less whether her team mates watched her play or not.

"Tsumo. 300/500." Teru muttered, finishing her hands just in the sixth turn.

Awai whistled. "Man, that was fast..."

"Just a tsumo?" Sumire noted, knowing full well how Teru build up her pace on winning.

"1 han 30 fu..." And you wonder how could someone win with that kind of hand in nationals..." Awai muttered, before giggling to herself.

True, Teru's hand is something particular, since she build it from low scoring hand into a high one.

And Awai will be utterly disappointed if she didn't see any Yakuman on this second match.

"By the way, I talked with Ryuu-chan earlier when I gave Ru-chan head up." Awai muttered, staring on the screen.

"You mean, Shimizudani Ryuuka? And what head up?" Sumire wondered, narrowed her eyes before letting her gaze landed again on the screen.

Well, Sumire did know that Awai talked about... sex with Ryuuka, but she thought the topic is inappropriate to talk about, so she kept quiet about it.

"Um, about how to deal with that Dora girl." Awai said offhandedly. "And Toki's abilities, but I guess I don't really need to tell her since Teru already knew."

"Hmm..." Sumire muttered, crossing her arms. "Well, that's a good thing, I suppose."

"Do you think Ru-chan is going to get Parenchan?" She wondered out loud, and her team mates shrugged.

"Tsumo. 500/1000."

"And just like that, Onjouji's dealer turn is gone..." Shibuya Takami noted.

"The second win in a row!" The super Announcer, Fukuyo Kouko said excitedly, because Teru has started her consecutive winning.

Awai put her fingers on her chin, having a detective like pose.

"If I'm in Toki's seat, I'm not sure whether to feel sad because my dealership is taken away with such cheap hand or happy because it's a cheap hand my opponent is winning with?"

Sumire, who is always composed and calm, couldn't help but chuckle a bit on Awai's comment.

"Indeed... A mixture of both, I think. And worry." Sumire muttered, sipping another coke.

"By the way, it'll taste great if you mix it with tea!" Awai advised, and her team members looked at her as if she was nuts. And indeed Awai is, in more than one occasion.

"Oh, and now I knew why Toki hangs around Ryuuka so many times... I mean, we often saw those two together!"

Even though she knew her team mates were highly interested in gossips, particularly about the relationships on other schools, they said nothing.

Sumire sighed, thinking that she should strike a conversation with a rather talkative Taishou.

"And why is that, I wonder... Enlighten us, Oh Great Taishou-sama." Sumire half-mocked, although she knew that Awai tended to take things too seriously at times.

"Shimizudani Ryuuka, she..." Awai stopped and hold her breath to add the suspense. "She's got great thighs!"

Sumire's eyebrow rose at this, and even Shibuya glanced interestedly at the Taishou's rather unexpected comment. Seiko looked at the blonde haired Taishou in disbelief.

_'Why **that** of all the things about her?'_ Sumire thought, unsure why she felt jealous of Ryuuka because Awai said that she's got great thighs.

"And how is that connected into Toki and Ryuuka seen together a lot?" Sumire responded, unsure why she's bothered but the subject raised her interest.

"Pon." Awai's attention turned to the screen as she saw Toki pon-ed the five man. No red five man which is the aka dora, and she's not surprised at all.

"She pon it because she knew Teru's gonna complete her hand?" Awai remarked, still she knew that Teru hands' in early rounds' value were low, and just stepping pebbles for Teru to get her dealer turn.

"Tsumo. 1000/2000." Teru muttered as she placed her tile, before collected the sticks.

'_Finally it's my turn as dealer.'_ Teru thought, her expression null.

'_Show time. Now it's 3 han...'_ Teru thought, calmly drawing and discarding her tile. She glanced to her right, Fukuoka's vanguard.

Teru then glanced at the person in front of her, Onjouji Toki. _'I wonder if they'll try to pull the same trick like they did in the first match?'_ Teru frowned, knowing that she'll get dealer baiman if only she could complete that hand after she made dealer haneman. That Toki played into Shindouji's hand on purpose.

'_Like hell I'll let that happened!'_ Teru thought, gritted her teeth slightly, her expression remained even.

"Oh, and by the way, it's connected because..." Awai trailed off as she showed Sumire her cell phone.

It's a picture of Ryuuka and Toki, the latter resting her head on Ryuuka's lap.

"It's a heavenly sight for sore eyes." Awai muttered as she looked at the photo again. "Want it?" Sumire considered the offer, before nodding. Awai immediately transferred a copy of said photo by bluetooth.

"Toki resting on Ryuuka's lap..." Awai trailed off, stars on her eyes. "Maybe I'll let them easy for me to see that sight again?" Awai wondered as she closed her eyes.

Everyone shrugged and Sumire rolled her eyes. "Up to you, you're the Taishou." Sumire reminded, and Awai nodded happily.

"I bet Ryuu-chan wore that short skirt for Toki, yo!" Awai stated, winking as she tried to use Kansai-ben.

Everyone on the room stared at her, winced at the accent.

"Stop that, it's weird, Awai..." Sumire suggested, that accent scare her.

Teru stared at her wall, it's only the first turn and she's already iishanten.

On the next turn, she discarded her 7 pin, and already in tenpai, keeping it hidden, and not declaring Riichi.

"Chi." Hanada muttered, and Teru was not worried at all. If anything, it would help her getting the tile she needed faster.

'_She'll try that trick again for quick win, huh? Not happening.'_ Teru thought, bored expression on her face.

Teru then looked at Toki's discard, a Haku (White Dragon), and she's tempted to roll her eyes, even wanted to outright told them that it won't work on her twice.

Oh well.

'_Idiots.'_ Teru thought, but was pleased with how the event will play out on her side. She looked at Toki and noticed that the short haired girl's eyes widened.

Teru almost tempted to grin but she held it back. _'That Fukuoka vanguard's gonna discard risky tile, huh? Gotcha.'_

"Ron." Teru muttered, before counting how much she won. "5800."

"Bonus round 1." Teru muttered, putting a bonus stick on the table. _'And I'll rule.'_

"Tsumo." Teru muttered, putting the 6 sou she needed from Open wait. "2700 from everyone."

"Sanshoku Dojuun, Tsumo?" Awai noted, eager for more big hands coming.

"Bonus round 2, Second dealer repeat." Teru announced as she clenched her right fist.

Awai tilted her chin before she yawned and rested her head on Sumire's lap. Sumire didn't seem to mind, since protesting to their Taishou is something very useless to do, and Awai was not one to listen to someone that easily.

"Ru-chan's hands value became bigger thanks to her extended dealership." Awai muttered, her eyes closed since she felt sleepy.

"All hope of winning for other teams will be lost?" Seiko pointed out, and Awai grinned.

"Let me guess... her next hand value is 10200?" Awai muttered offhandedly, rubbing her eyes, trying to stay awake.

Miyanaga Teru looked at her walls with an even expression.

'_It would be good if I can score a dealer mangan, but...'_ She thought, as she discarded the tile she didn't need_. 'Come to think of it...' _Teru glanced at a set of 2 mans. _'It'll be a good time to try Awai's earlier idea to deal with this girl...'_ Teru thought, glancing to her left, to Kuro, whom she knew already has at least three doras on her hand.

The dora is 3 sou, huh?

'_And it's a good cause.'_ Teru thought, tempted to grin evilly. _'So she won't get doras again... Pesky and annoying ability, but has main weakness... which is the dora itself.'_

She could foresee herself scoring an iitsu.

* * *

_Few moments before second match started..._

"What are you doing here, Hoshi?" Teru wondered since the Vanguard match is about to resume, so she suspected that the blonde Taishou is not here to bother her with idle chit chat.

"KAN!" Awai half-yelled excitedly, making Teru, who used to Awai's enthusiasm, winced slightly.

"You want me to make a Suu Kan Tsu Yakuman?" Teru offered, unsure why the Aqua eyed girl yelled Kan. She furrowed her eyebrows, counting the possibility of such Yakuman.

Well, after she used her shoumekyou ability, she soon discovered that none of her enemies likes to make a kan move, since for her enemies, making a kan is useless because all the doras goes to that silly Yakitori (No point gained) Achiga-girl...

Wait.

All the doras?

It's true that if she did drop a dora tile, she won't get any doras...

Teru grinned at this thought, before giving Awai her camera-loved smile, but Awai knew that deep down the red eyed girl is happy to know how to enhance her play even more.

Awai grinned back, happy that Miyanaga Teru got the point.

* * *

'_Show time.'_ Teru thought, as she draw the fourth 2 man.

"Kan." Teru said loud and clear, surprising Shindouji's Harada Kirame because of this particular move.

"Kan?" Sumire's eyes widened, wondering what the heck Teru has in mind since that means opening more Kan Dora for Kuro, unless...

"Rinshan Kaihou... is Ru-chan's imouto's signature moves, right?" Awai commented off-handedly as she glanced up at Sumire's confused expression.

"Don't tell me, you're..." Sumire trailed off, wondering why Awai bugged Teru to make the move, although it made the connection between Miyanaga Teru and Miyanaga Saki more clear.

"No rinshan kaihou, though." Awai muttered as Teru declared Riichi. "But I'm sure Toki expected it since that's Ru-chan's imouto's signature moves, right?"

"The one that beat Amae Koromo, yes." Sumire replied, crossing her arms and Awai protested since Sumire's arms on her face. Sumire, noticing this, uncrossed her arms and frowned.

"That aside, look at the dora girl..." Awai half-commanded, and some of the team mates smirled as they saw Kuro was shivering. Sumire furrowed her eyebrows before turning her gaze to Awai.

"Evil." She muttered, and Awai grinned.

"Well, from that kan-dora, the dora tiles are 3 sou and 9 man..." She trailed off, and Sumire sighed.

It then zoomed to Kuro's current hand.

Awai whistled. "Wow, eight doras!" She praised, wishing she could collect that many doras. The only time she collect a lot of doras is when they played with 2 red tiles for man, sou, and pin. And it's useless since they made a shansoku, sanankou, sankantsu, with 6 doras, and toi toi, she thought, granting her Kazoe Yakuman.

"It doesn't matter, though." Sumire commented, looking at Kuro's hand. "How useless... Many doras, but it's in pretty bad shape." She noticed, twirled her long blue hair.

Awai giggled. "And there's still no red sou on her hand..." She pointed out, and Sumire just smiled at this.

"She'll deal in?" Takami wondered absentmindedly as she sipped her green tea.

"Of course. If she didn't, she'll have to drop dora, and that would be Teru's chance to get 'em... next rounds" Awai muttered, nodding to herself since Teru and her talked about it.

Kuro then dropped 7 pin.

"Rinshan Kaihou!" She half yelled, making Sumire winced.

"With just one tile wait?" She opposed, since Teru has 4 sided wait, that is 3 pin, 6pin, 8 pin, and 9 pin. If she declared kan, it means her wait is only 8 pin.

"You're right... I guess she'll ron it on Kuro's next turn?"

Teru stared at the 7 pin. _'I wish I could make a Rinshan Kaihou, but I'm still uncertain... Since that girl has two 8 pins already... and it's too risky. I guess I'll just be patient for another turn...'_

She looked at Kuro, who stared wide eyed at the tile she just draw.

_'Let me guess it. Another dora? Yeah, yeah, I'm not surprised.'_ Teru thought wittily, definitely not amused, although... She narrowed her eyes and looked at Kuro, who was now crying.

'_It feels good.'_ Teru thought, fighting back an evil laugh and a smile.

"Wow, nine doras." Awai commented, and Sumire wondered whether it's good or not to even play with red tiles. At least if Kuro managed to get away with this, she'll be safe.

"Oh, and safe tiles?" Sumire wondered, and Awai tilted her hear.

"Since she won't drop doras, and Teru won't win off if the value is lower, 8 pin is safe... but..." She trailed off, making Sumire stared at her even harder.

"In a lot of cases, dropping the terminals is thought to be the best thing to do... and Kuro's usual yaku is Tanyao, y' know..." Awai muttered offhandedly, before she smirked. "But if she did, Ru-chan is going to get an Iitsu..."

Indeed, Kuro dropped the 9 pin.

'_It's all according to the plan.'_ Teru thought, tempted to smirk.

"Ron." Teru muttered, showing her hand.

"10200!" She muttered calmly, and after seeing Kuro's expression, was tempted to laugh.

It's true what Awai has said.

No slaughter without laughter.

"The sixth consecutive win!" Super Announcer Fukuyo Kouko noted, building up everyone's excitement.

Awai has a slight smile at this.

She liked the Super Announcer and Pro Mahjong Player pairing already.

"The champion, Miyanaga Teru!" Kouko stood up rather abruptly, startling her partner, Sukoya. She also brought the mic up, and Awai wondered if it's her new signature pose.

"In this second match, no one but her has completed a hand!" Kouko continued, praising the point lead champion. "Now that's what I call an unstoppable player!" She finished, giving the champion, Miyanaga Teru, a new nick name.

"Here comes the third bonus sticks!" Kouko announced, still standing. "She's now 100000 points ahead of number 2!"

"Over 130000 points with last place? What a slaughter." Sumire mentioned, and Awai chuckled.

"Third bonus round." Teru muttered, and she went on with building her hands. She clenched her right arms and closed her eyes, before opening it a few moments later.

"It's not just about making Kuro dropped the winning tile, you know..." Awai stated, crossed her arms. "Ru-chan could always win by tsumo... So... Uh..." Awai looked at her fingers and appeared to calculate something.

"4200 each? Or is it 4500? Or dealer mangan?" She wondered as she looked up to Sumire, who stared back at her in disbelief. Takami and Seiko simply shook her head, have good understanding about this since Awai was rather new to the mahjong world. Despite that, her skill and ability, is far from an amateur.

"You..." Sumire sighed. "Forgot that it's added 200 because of bonus stick..." She mumbled, and Awai's eyes widened before a sheepish grin appeared on her face.

"3400, 4100, or 4200, dealer mangan..." Sumire replied, before patting Awaai's head. Well, at least the blonde haired taishou tried.

Too bad she only got a chance to play once at perfectural tournament, and the media was fussing about Shiraitodai's change of orders, since Teru used to be the Taishou, while Sumire is the Vanguard. Now Teru, the Tora, acted as team's vanguard, and played freely, reaping points off another schools' on her matches.

And their Taishou is a newcomer, a first year.

Who didn't even play at middle-school mahjong tournament.

A complete stranger to the mahjong world.

"By the way, about Toki..." Awai muttered as she sat up, although she's content in resting her head on Sumire's lap.

"What about her?" Sumire asked, since Awai strangely is pretty knowledgeable about another team's players.

"We knew that she could know one turn ahead, but... do you think she could do more?" Awai expressed her concerns as she crossed her legs on the sofa, and Sumire who usually will scold her behavior, stayed quiet, contemplating this particular question.

"You think she could see more, Taishou?" Shibuya Takami, the quiet glasses girl wondered, slightly worried.

"My point is just... why once if she could do more?" Awai pointed out, and Sumire nodded in agreement.

"Because of her frail health?" Seiko noted, and Awai considering the truth in the green haired girl's statement.

Awai then stood up before slammed her right palm on the table, making loud noise, and this action surprising everyone.

"Frail health is not a problem! When there's a will, there's a way, right!" Awai commented, her serious face is rather ununsual, different from her normal happy go lucky self.

"By the way..." Awai trailed off as she stared on her right palm. "It hurts..." The blonde haired girl then blew up air into her sore palm, and her team mates but Sumire rolled her eyes at this.

"You mean, she'll try to look into the future not just one turn, but more?" Sumire questioned, and Awai simply shrugged as her palm got better.

"I wonder about that." Awai muttered, bringing her fingers to her chin and making a peculiar detective pose.

"Maybe if she do it she'll saw Ryuuka's thighs, instead!" Awai yelled out her ultimate conclusion, and her team mates' eye twitched, and even Sumire was trying to reinstate her 'I'm not amused' expression.

In Senriyama's waiting room, Shimizudani Ryuuka sneezed a lot of times, making her team mates worry about her well being.

"And how is that..." Sumire trailed off, unsure how to approach the subject. _'Connected?'_

Awai chuckled. "Basically, it's what her ability is... to see something other people can't see, right?"

"The future, yes." Takami noted, wondering why everything is back into Senriyama's taishou's thighs, of all the things.

"What if... it goes far more than that? I mean, she could only do one turn, so more than that is outside of the realm of her abilities, right?" Awai pointed out, and everyone was still unsure what the aqua eyed girl's points are.

Awai sighed, not sure how to explain it simply.

"Let's try another approach... Psychoanalysis?" Awai offered, and Seiko started to wonder exactly why Awai failed hard at a lot of her subjects at school but managed to bring up rather complicated subjects and explained it easily.

"And what are we analyzing?" Takami wondered, interest could be heard from her voice because she actually wanted to be a psychiatric.

"Basically, it's about Id, Ego, and Superego..." Awai started her lecture, and everyone was listening it with mild interest. "So Id is instinct, pleasure, hedonist... Ego is about reality stuff... Superego is normative... morals?"

Sumire nodded, so far she has no question, except why Toki's ability lead them into Ryuuka's thighs, and why they're talking about Psychology.

"So, in reality – ego, she wanted to know her opponents' two rounds discards are, but, probably her Id is taking control, hence, Ryuuka's thighs..." Awai trailed off, stars on her eyes.

Everyone in Shiraitodai knew that Awai ships Ryuuka/Toki, even Teru whom Sumire just told about it a while ago when she's at break.

And Sumire was so sure that Awai will give them an even more complex and weird explanation if she asked about it again.

So she gave everyone on the room a discreet signal to command them to act like they got Awai's roundabout and confusing explanation.

"I see... That makes sense..." Sumire noted, although she's still lost.

"Amazing, Taishou!" Seiko praised, although she has no idea what the hell Awai has just said about.

"Sasuga Taishou-sama." Takami muttered, honestly praising her for bringing such complicated and fun subject to be discussed.

Although Sumire actually knew the basic from such go around explanation, that Toki wanted to see Ryuuka's thighs.

"I know, right?" Awai muttered, and she looked at the screen. "Hopefully nothing much happened in this match..." The blonde Taishou trailed off, and she prayed that she could see a Chuuren Pooto yakuman from Miyanaga Teru.

Score so far:

白糸台、(Shiraitodai) : 188900。  
千里山女子、(Senriyama) : 85200。  
阿知賀女子、(Achiga) : 67400。  
新道寺女子、(Shindouji) : 58500。

a/n: Read and... Review

Gimme Yakuman, TeruUUU!

edited: 11/05/2012


End file.
